the god of soul
by deathgodthe1st
Summary: After the soul king gives him the title of a death god he goes to fairy tail and then he is sent to the soul eater universe what else will happen to him
1. chapter 1

_**Hey guy s it has been some time and ichigo is now in the soul eater universe and those who haven't seen the privous one plese read it or you won't have an idea what is going on it is a soul eater au and i will make tbis story a little shorter god school is a bitch and i need some time to think and also this time ichigo will actualy have a gf this story takes place a little time after soul and maka have got 99 souls and now ar heading to blair's house**_

 _ **The arival**_

"damn it i hate them"ichigo said geting up "and what is this it seems like there is a cat like youroichi"he said looking down seeing two kids talkin

"hm may be i should wait some time"he thought and then the white haired boy ran into the house crying witch

"witch they don't seem to have the idea that its a cat"and as soon as he went inside the other kid followed

He waited some time and "pumpkin canon"the cat shouted and the other two were throne out (more like blasted out)ichigo could bearly hold his laughter by the thought that they were nearly killed by a cat

"well now that they are gone guess i will talk to her" he said and knocked on the door

"wait a second and if its those two kids please go away"she said opening the door but to her suprise it was a orange haired handsome teenager with a katana sword on his back

"can i help you?" she asked

"yes could you tell me where this lord death is"

"oh i guess you will have to wait some time then"

"okay can i stay here for the night"

"o-ofcourse"she said realy gleeful at the idea that he was staying with her

"i don't need any dinner or anything so plese just show me the place i am sleeping"he said

"ah okay i was just about to sleep any way and if you see a cat in your room please let her sleep there"

"ugh okay i guess"

He was now going in to his room with the girl after she showed him the room he laid his back on the bed and started sleeping when"meow"

"huh so you must be the cat she was talking about well getting lonely were you okay you can sleep with me"

And drifted off to sleep

 _ **This sure is short sorry if it wasn't what you expected and hichigo fan he his coming next chapter on monday**_


	2. back to school

_**Oh my fucking god i didn't realise it had been more than a month i am sorry so now lets start with the story**_

"WHAT IN THE--"was all he could say before he realized there was no cat and instead it was blair that was sleepin on top of him and that his katana was missing

"what is the nois,oh"she said before she realized what she was doing"i am so sorry it is just that you were so hot i couldn't help myself sorry please forgive me"

"okay so you are telling me that the cat was you!!!"

"well yes"

"what happened to my sword"

"oh your brother he is eating in the kitchen"

"what do you mean eating!no better yet how does he look"

"well a splitting image of you except he looked like he was dipped in a box of white paint and his clothes were opposite of yours...lets see black jeans,black tshirt white hoodie like yours but the pattern on top was black instead of red oh and he said his name was shiro sousuke"

"...YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME"he shouted would be an understatement he literally screamed at the top of his voice alerting the hollow of his awakening"guess the king is already up better think of an excuse"

"SHIRO"ichigo shouted again

"yes king" shiro said calmly

"what do you think your doing here first you say your my brother second you used the name of aizen and third what the hell is up with the sun"he said after seeing the sun outside

"well it seem that guy lord death told kurosaki was the name of a god so we can't use our real name and second i look exactly like you so i told her that i was your twin brother and third i am wondering the same thing"

"but why would you use the name of another god not to mention he was an enemy before"

"well it seem's he brain washed everyone on this world they that sousuke is a clan next to god and we are literaly the only survivors"

"well i guess--wait how do you know about it"

"I have other things than trying to take over your body okay what do you think i was doing when you were away on that place called magnolia.I was searching the inner world and i came across a library there i found books related to other universes so i started reading them"

"...you know how to read?"he asked only to get a blow to the face by his inner hollow

"yes i do sorry if i upset you king"

Just then blair enters the room

"hey there mornin"blair said

"yeah good morning"ichigo said

"morning"was the answer of shiro

"so are you from wma cause i dont like really like them"

"what is wma we arent really from around here"

"well you see it is a school for people like you i am surprised you don't know about it is a school run by lord death"

"lord death?",both of them said in unison

"yeah... you haven't heard of the god of death"

'but isnt that me'ichigo thought

"well we would like to enroll"

"well then you need to wait for a week"

"why"

"i have a plan for those you see i being a cat have 9 lives they think i am a witch so they will definetly try to kill me once the boy eats my soul i will go upto him in my cat form resulting in 99 of his souls being confiscated" she said

"wow..."was all ichigo said

"for a hot chick thats really cold"shiro said

"well they did come inside my bathroom"

"god i wish it was me"shiro said making blair blush

"oh stop it"

"so do you plan on getting dressed"ichigo said making blair confused and then she realized what he was talking about then he ran towards the door she was only wearing a bra and a panty

"had to ruine the fun didn't you king"he said

"its better than turning into a pervert like you"

 _ **One week later**_

"what is the matter actually think i would side with you rather than my partner now moka"soul said with his hands around blair turning into a schythe head (sorry i am not good with fight scenes)and cutting blair in half

 _ **With ichigo and shiro**_

"so for two thick heads they do have a brain"ichigo said to shiro

"pretty surprising hey he is about to eat her soul"shiro said

Soul eats her soul but dosen't feel any thing then there is a small cat coming up to him with the same hat as blair

"no it can't be"moka said

 _With soul and moka_

 _"well_ i naver said i was a witch now did i"

"and thus you have failed unfortunately your 99 souls will be confiscated"

"THIS IS THE WORST DAY OF MY LIFE "soul said before he started riding on his bike now a little further from the cat and lord death

"don't bother closing the window there is some one who wants to speak to you"

"wh-what do you mean"

Just as he said that ichigo and shiro shunpoed in front of him "now thank you for your help blair now mister death would you start explaining why you left us like that"

"we-well you see i was told by aizen sama that you would be fine by yourself"

"aizen that brat ...now we would like to enroll in this academy of yours"

"but why would you want to enroll"

"well what ever it is aizen wants me to learn i have a feeling i will learn it in your school"

"but how will you get here"

"what is your dimension level"shiro suddenly spoke up

"what is dimension level?"ichigo asked

"i will tell you once we find him king"

"it is 2"death answered

"no wonder you cant sense us"

"what do you mean?"

"the dimension level of a newcomer god is 3 and ancient ones like aizen and spirit king is 10 a being below of dimension level 3 can't sense a god not to mention the dimension level of ichigo is 7"

"oh then if you can sense me you could teleport to my death room"

"o-wait death room ?"ichigo asked

"its a dimension between heaven and earth"

"so we will be there in about...now"as soon as ichigo said that he was in front of death

"hey there"

"what the...aizen sama said you were fast but i never thought you were this fast well for now could you go to the apartment"

What apartment"

"oh i forgot you weren't from around here.Here take thes keys the apartments are a little away from here could you please wait some time."

"okay"ichigo said

"SPIRIT"death called to his weapon

"yes sir"spirit said coming out of the door

"i am sure you know about the cog"death asked

"ofcourse sir"

"well he is the newest of the members"he said pointing towards ichigo and then pointed towards shiro,"and he is his brother i want you to take them to their apartments"

"okay sir"

 _ **To be continued**_

 _ **Phew finally it has been fun to write sorry i got your hopes up by saying i will update weekly but well good enough**_

 _ **And also there will be pairings for shiro too and the pairing is shiro/tsubaki not the best one i know but still it is better than nothing and tell me if it was funny that shiro new more than ichigo death god signing out**_


	3. 3

Hello guys and just want to say sorry for th delay but this isnt a chater so please i beg is there technically anyone who would like to take the story it is just that i am out of ideas and i am currently working on a bleach percy jackson fanfiction so please some one take it


End file.
